


Stubborn

by sennalee



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennalee/pseuds/sennalee
Summary: “You clearly have to pee, so we’re going back,” Akira said.Spluttering, Yusuke waved his arms, forgetting that he was still holding his pencil and accidentally tossing it into the water.“And now you don’t have a pencil, so there’s no point to staying, is there?” Akira said with a smirk.“You’re wrong. We can leave, but only because I can’t very well continue without the proper supplies.”(a.k.a. the fic where Yusuke is stubborn as heck even though Akira has known what's up since the very beginning and both boys are Collectively Suffering.)





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you don't know what 'omorashi' is plz google it before reading this I beg you I have unintentionally scarred people before.
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy. ^u^

“It’s about time for us to head home.”

“But you’ve barely sketched anything. Just because you didn’t get the subject you wanted doesn’t mean the entire trip has to go to waste,” Akira protested. “Besides, I’m in no hurry.”

“Well, I suppose you do have a point,” Yusuke said, glancing off toward the shore. “As long as you aren’t needed elsewhere.”

“I wouldn’t have made plans to spend time with you if I had _other_ plans.”

Yusuke nodded, picking up his sketchpad and pencil once again. “Then I thank you for allowing me this opportunity.”

The rocking of the rowboat was calming, the sun reflecting off the water was bright, and the light breeze kissing Akira’s skin was just the right temperature to lull him into a trance-like state. If he hadn’t had to focus so much on sitting upright, he easily could’ve fallen asleep. But as it was, the most he could do was allow his eyes to slip shut and slump forward on the bench, focusing entirely on the soft movements of the boat and the gentle scratching of Yusuke’s pencil.

Time passed like this for what could’ve been minutes or hours as far as Akira was concerned. Time could’ve continued passing with Akira none the wiser if he hadn’t been suddenly jolted to attention by a shake to the boat. Grabbing the sides in panic, Akira’s eyes shot open to make sure Yusuke was okay.

“What happened? Did we hit something?” Akira gasped once he had come to the conclusion that they were not, in fact, in any imminent danger.

“Ah, n-no, sorry,” Yusuke said.

“…Okay, so why did the boat just shake?”

“No need to worry.”

 _Well then_ , Akira thought to himself, huffing in frustration. It was clear to Akira that Yusuke was being evasive. Sure, there were times-- _many_ times—that Yusuke was obtuse about answering things in a “normal” way, but it wasn’t often he’d avoid direct questions.

Now that Akira was paying closer attention, he realized that the scratching of Yusuke’s pencil wasn’t quite as steady as it had been. And…were Yusuke’s hands shaking?

Frowning, Akira kept watching his friend, determined to figure out what was ailing him. Yusuke was always so _composed_. Even now, he was sitting up straight, posture perfect, with his feet as flat as they could be on the curved bottom of the boat. At least, they were flat until his right knee suddenly bounced, rocking the boat sharply.

“Yusuke. Why.”

“There’s no problem! I’m almost finished here, and then we can head to shore,” Yusuke said.

“I didn’t ask if there was a problem. I’m only wondering why you just tried to flip the boat.”

“I did no such thing!” Yusuke gasped, dramatically bringing a hand to his chest.

Rolling his eyes, Akira gave up the fight. No harm had been done, and Yusuke’s face was steadily growing redder. It wasn’t in Akira’s nature to push into the private lives of others (which made it all the more confusing when so many people came to him with their personal problems), so if Yusuke was embarrassed, Akira would back off with no argument.

At least, that was what he told himself. It became a bit harder to hold that state of mind when Yusuke’s leg began incessantly jiggling. No, it wasn’t just a sudden rise of his knee, but a constant movement, heel tapping the bottom of the boat as what had been calm ripples in the water turned to harsher waves pushing up against the rocking boat.

The strangest thing was that Yusuke didn’t even seem to realize his leg was moving.

“Hey, Yusuke. You’re making the fish mad.”

The bouncing abruptly stopped, but Akira didn’t miss when Yusuke sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to chew on. He also didn’t miss that Yusuke’s formerly perfect posture had become significantly more hunched, and his legs were pressed together at the thighs.

Sighing, Akira reached for the oars with the intention of bringing them back to dry land. He knew Yusuke had a terrible habit of ignoring his most basic needs, so it wasn't too hard to believe he was sitting in the middle of a lake while desperate to pee, and Akira was not in the business of letting his friend torture himself like that.

“W-what are you doing? I haven’t finished sketching!”

“I’d rather only the outside of the boat get wet, thanks.”

“What?”

Akira narrowed his eyes as he took in Yusuke’s blushing face. His tall, lanky frame was quite at odds with his expression, which was similar to that of a pouting toddler.

“You clearly have to pee, so we’re going back,” Akira said.

Spluttering, Yusuke waved his arms, forgetting that he was still holding his pencil and accidentally tossing it into the water.

“And now you don’t have a pencil, so there’s no point to staying, is there?” Akira said with a smirk.

“You’re wrong. We can leave, but only because I can’t very well continue without the proper supplies.”

“Of course,” Akira agreed easily before starting to row them toward the short in earnest.

As they clipped along at a steady pace, both of Yusuke’s legs began bouncing as his hands shifted further and further up his thighs until one was very much pressed between his legs. He kept his gaze off to the side, looking determinedly out across the pond and refusing to meet Akira’s eyes. The water sloshed with the movement of the oars, Yusuke wincing with every row.

“Are you sure you’ll be able to make it back to the train station?” Akira asked in response to Yusuke crossing his legs, one hand still pressed between them.

“Of course!” he scoffed, though Akira couldn’t ignore the look of worry in his dark eyes.

“I won’t mind if you go in a bush or something, you know. I’ll make sure there isn’t anyone around to see.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yusuke insisted.

His body language conflicted with his words though, as he bent even further forward at the waist and let out a tiny groan. Akira just shook his head and kept rowing.

Minutes passed before the boat jerked forward with a quiet ‘thump’ as it hit land. Akira stood first, leaping gingerly onto the grass. Turning around, he saw Yusuke still slumped in the boat. Soft whimpers were leaving his lips and his body was visibly tense.

Offering his hand to help his friend, Akira reminded him, “There’s no bathroom any closer than the train station. Are you _sure_ you don’t want to just go in a bush? Seriously, there’s no one around.”

Yusuke’s hand was trembling when he accepted Akira’s help, stumbling from the boat before immediately pressing his thighs together, rocking from foot to foot.

“No. I’m f-fine,” Yusuke insisted before turning, taking stiff step after stiff step down the path.

“So stubborn,” Akira murmured to himself before following.

\---

The pace was slow. Very slow. It was beginning to get late and Akira had really wanted to get some reading done that night, but there was no way he was going to rush ahead and leave a desperate Yusuke. The sky was bathed in a soft pink from the setting sun, and the once-lovely breeze was getting a bit sharper.

Yusuke’s squirming was worsening with every step. Both of his hands were shoved deep in his pockets, his shoulders in a permanent shrug due to the tension that emanated from every inch of his body. Despite how slowly he was walking though, Yusuke hadn’t had to stop even once. Of course, this likely had to do at least somewhat with the hand Akira had placed on the small of Yusuke’s back, leading him along to make sure that he didn’t make a wrong turn in his distraction.

Whimpers were coming at shorter and shorter intervals, matching almost perfectly with each of Yusuke’s steps. Akira could imagine, with how desperate Yusuke seemed to be, that the jolt of just putting down his foot to move forward was doing nothing for his bursting bladder. Seeing how uncomfortable Yusuke was was making his own bladder twinge in empathy, and Akira had to stop himself from demanding Yusuke stop lying to him and just _go_.

But somehow, Akira bringing up that he knew Yusuke was desperate was more embarrassing to Yusuke than the little display he was putting on, so Akira kept his mouth shut. If Yusuke wanted to risk wetting his pants and have a sore bladder for the rest of the night, that was Yusuke’s business.

At least, that was what Akira kept telling himself, up until the moment that Yusuke abruptly stopped and twisted his legs like a pretzel, moaning, “No, no, oh _no._ ” He’d pulled both of his hands out of his pockets to shove them in his groin.

At a loss of what to do, Akira just moved a few steps away and watched as Yusuke struggled to get ahold of himself. He squirmed for several moments before completely freezing up, still as a statue as his eyes widened in panic. As soon as Akira had noticed his expression though, Yusuke was already seemingly calming down, wrenching his hands away from himself and scratching his nails roughly over the fronts of his thighs.

Akira politely averted his eyes from the tiny wet patch that now decorated the front of Yusuke’s pants.

It was only a few minutes later that the train station came into view, and this seemed to bolster Yusuke’s spirits. He was still whining with every step and breathing as if he’d been running a marathon, but his steps were stronger, more determined, and Akira sped up to match.

As soon as they reached the doors, Yusuke turned to Akira and said, “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to visit the restroom before the train comes.” His words came slowly, as if it took a great amount of concentration to get them out—nothing like the elegant, well-thought-out speech Akira was used to hearing.

With a nod, Akira steered Yusuke off toward the bathroom. In such a small station, there was only one, and it was hidden in an out-of-the-way alcove. As soon as the boys turned the corner toward it, both of them came to a halt, Yusuke letting out a cry of despair.

Of course there was a line winding its way out of the bathroom door. It was rush hour after all…All the adults coming home from work were either arriving or leaving on these trains. There were eight men in line that they could see, much less the ones that were certainly standing inside the bathroom waiting their turn, and with this setback, it seemed Yusuke finally gave up on pretending there was nothing wrong.

“Akira,” Yusuke choked, gripping Akira’s arm in his panic.

“Come on,” Akira said, grabbing Yusuke’s hand and taking off at a run, pulling his friend behind him.

He didn’t look back to see how Yusuke was faring. He was fully expecting to see his friend wearing a very wet pair of pants once they got out of the station, but looking now would only slow them down, and Akira was sure having to wait in that line would’ve had the same outcome anyway. Paying no mind to the frazzled commuters giving them looks anywhere from irritated to bewildered, Akira shoved through the doors and headed right back the way they'd came.

There were bushes and trees lining the path on either side that allowed decent cover, and the sun was nearly below the horizon now, the sky a deep blue. They just needed to get somewhere where Yusuke wouldn’t be spotted from the windows of the train station.

Yusuke’s hand was so sweaty that Akira nearly lost his grip as he bolted up to a large-trunked tree. Pulling Yusuke so he was out of view of the station, Akira finally turned to look at how Yusuke was actually doing.

There were wet streaks striping down his pant legs. With how dark Yusuke’s pants were, Akira doubted he’d be able to see them at all if it weren’t for how the moisture just barely reflected the fading light. However, he knew they’d be all the more obvious in the harsh fluorescent lights of the train station.

Now was not the time to consider this relatively distant future, though. Now was the time to prevent Yusuke from _completely_ soaking his pants, but Yusuke himself was frozen. Eyes wide in panic, there was a subtle hissing sound that would cut off every few seconds before starting up again almost immediately. Yusuke’s eyes were shining, though Akira wasn’t sure if the tears were due to embarrassment or pain.

“Akira. I…”

“Do you need help?” Akira asked when Yusuke trailed off.

“If you could.”

“That I can.”

Yusuke’s entire body was trembling, and he refused to remove his hands from his crotch even as Akira squatted down to unzip his pants for him.

“You’re going to have to move now,” Akira said as he tugged at Yusuke’s waistband.

“I can’t hold it,” Yusuke whispered.

“You held it a long time. You did really well, but now it’s time for you to let go.”

Yusuke swallowed audibly before finally releasing the hold his hands had between his legs. In one fluid movement, Akira yanked down Yusuke’s pants and underwear, and not a moment too soon. As soon as Yusuke’s cock was free, the dribbles of urine turned into a flood and Yusuke stumbled sideways with the feel of relief. The tree beside him was the only reason he managed to stay upright, pushing his shoulder against it as he closed his eyes and moaned.

Akira, for his part, had fully intended to give his friend privacy, but it had all happened _so fast_ , and _wow_ Yusuke was really holding a lot. All Akira managed was to stand and take a step back. Akira almost wished he had had the foresight to time how long Yusuke took to fully empty his bladder, because he could _swear_ it was over a minute. Yusuke himself seemed entirely lost in the ecstasy of relief—his eyes lidded, cheeks flushed, a moan leaving his slack-jawed mouth every few seconds.

When the stream finally slowed and stopped with a few final drops, Yusuke came back to himself all too quickly, the gentle blush on his cheeks blooming until his entire face—even his _neck_ , Akira noted—was bright red.

He gaped like a fish, jaw moving as if he wished to say something, but no words came out. Akira wasn’t usually someone who disliked silence, but he felt the need to fill this one, if only to assure his friend that what had just happened really was all right.

“…That looked like it felt good?” And _why_ , Akira thought to himself, did he have to make that sound like a _question_?

Yusuke’s face only flamed brighter, the blush moving up his ears.

“I’m sure it’s nice not to have to go so badly anymore. You were really holding a lot.” _I am making this so much worse,_ Akira internally panicked, his heart skipping until he heard a low chuckle.

“Yes, you’re right. Next time I suppose I should take your advice sooner,” Yusuke said, finally reaching down to pull up his pants, making a face when the wet fabric touched his thighs. “Then I wouldn’t have to deal with something nearly so unpleasant.”

“Come to Leblanc. There’s a bathhouse and a laundromat right across the street.”

“Thank you, but it’s getting late. I should get back to the dorms.”

“Just stay the night. Getting caught missing a night out of your room is better than showing up in wet, smelly clothes, isn’t it?”

“I don’t want to impose…”

“It’s not imposing. What happened to the confident Yusuke who barged his way into spending a night with me a few months ago?”

Yusuke only frowned.

“How about this—Leblanc is closer than your dorm anyway, so we’ll see how you feel once we get to Shibuya, okay?”

“…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Unless you’re apologizing for making yourself suffer for so long, because _that_ I’m unhappy with. Don’t worry about the mess, though.”

“I wasn’t suffering!” And even now, Yusuke refuses to admit how desperate he’d been, even as he walked beside Akira wearing wet pants.

“Look. I’m your friend. All of us—Ann, Ryuji, Makoto, everyone—we’re all your friends. We don’t like seeing you make sacrifices for anything. Not for your art, not for us. At least, not when your health and comfort are involved. Next time please just tell me you have to pee.”

“I’ll try.”

Akira took that as what he was sure was the best he would get, both boys falling silent as they made their way back to the train station and onto their train.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Persona 5 fandom, it is I, bringer of piss. Please welcome me into your fold.
> 
> (Wow, I'm dramatic today lmao ignore me.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! <3 I appreciate all comments and kudos, and I am forever and always accepting prompts over on my tumblr, sennaleee.tumblr.com.


End file.
